


Supernova

by DestielDestiny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love them so much, I promise, Introducing: a hux who is trying to pretend he's not completely in love, Kylux - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a super whiny Kylo who's trying to get him to admit it, hux is not a feelings man, it's great, it's really cute, so much fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielDestiny/pseuds/DestielDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux really just wants a break from Kylo, but he can't find it in himself to send the poor man away, not after everything they'd been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a certain Mia I know. We were royally pissed off at the fact there was nearly no fluff in the Kylux tag and she kept mentioning Kylo just being like "Hux, do you love me?" (which I believe is from a tumblr post) and so this was born. It's not excellent writing, but I still hope you enjoy it.

“Hux?”  
The General was rather unaccustomed to not being alone in his quarters. It was made even stranger when Kylo would do things like what he was doing then: curling up in Hux’s lap as the General read reports in his chair.

“Hux!” Kylo cried again. Hux patted his hair awkwardly. 

“What’s happened?” Hux asked softly, trying to keep any and all annoyance from his tone. 

“Hux, do you love me?” Kylo buried his face against the General’s chest, bring himself to his knees between Hux’s legs.

“Do I—Kylo, you should know better than to ask questions like that.” A worry line appeared across his forehead, nervous. Kylo, blunt though he was, did not ask emotionally driven questions often, nor did he cry. Hux was being granted a rather rare experience, and he wasn’t sure how much he liked it. 

“Please, General,” Kylo begged, casting his large eyes up at him. Hux shifted uncomfortably. 

“For force sake, you are a Knight of Ren, a Sith. Control yourself.” The General ordered. 

“I have a right,” the dark haired man said, his voice muffled by Hux’s greatcoat. “I am allowed to ask questions.”

“Ask your questions of Snoke, Kylo, not of me.” 

“How would he know if you loved me?” 

Kylo looked so soft, so vulnerable, like a child Hux had seen not too long before. He had, of course, killed that child, so it really wasn’t an excellent comparison, though Hux often felt compelled to kill Kylo Ren. Except, as much as he threatened it, as much as he told everyone he could, the General knew he could never kill him. He didn’t know if he loved him, so much as he felt strongly for him. To Hux, that meant all the difference in the world, but to anybody else it’s quite the same. It really just meant that Hux wasn’t willing to admit to weakness. 

“I doubt he would.” Hux said, returning to his paperwork, ignoring the incessant pull at his coat. 

“Just tell me.”

He could. It was conceivable. Hux could tell him he loved him right then and there, but he wouldn’t, for that would be admitting to weakness. It would open him up to danger, open Kylo up to danger, more so than already present. Hux could just swallow his pride and say it, but doing so would mean the end of anything to hold over Kylo’s head. A part of him wanted to say it, just so he could get the young man to leave him alone to do his work in peace, but he doubted it would happen either way. 

“Hux!” Kylo said angrily, reaching up to grab the collar of the General’s top and pulled him down, pushing his chair back. “Do you love me?”

“Why are you so demanding?” Hux asked, a small smirk gracing his features. There were small tear streaks on Kylo’s cheeks, and he suddenly realized what had brought this on. Since that girl’s duel with him, he’d been suffering from night-terrors. Kylo refused to admit it, but many nights Hux would wake to find Kylo writhing beside him, crying and screaming. He was briefly curious as to what this one had been about, to make Kylo so agitated. 

“Hux!” Kylo sank back onto his heels, looking too defeated for the General’s tastes. 

Hux stood, dragging Kylo with him, then pressed their lips together gently, as though that was how he’d always done it, even if it wasn’t. It was different to Kylo, unlike the rough, passionate, bruising kisses that he was normally pulled into, furtively, in broom closets and empty training rooms.  
Hux liked that the Knight was taller than he was. It was a nice change, an almost subtle domination. It meant that sometimes Kylo would lift him off the ground to kiss him, and he could entangle himself in the tall man’s limbs and pretend as though there was nothing else going on in the word; no war, no soldiers, no orders to be given. Just them.  
Pulling back, keeping his hands firmly on Kylo’s shoulders, Hux looked him over. His eyes were wide in surprise, his hands in the air. The General allowed himself a small smile, something he did rarely, at the sight. 

“Can we—can we do that more often?” Kylo asked softly, his hands falling back to his sides. 

Hux shrugged, non-committing. He hated to say that he liked it too, though he did, but he liked the way Kylo’s eyes were all wide, and the boy was smiling unlike he had since the General had known him.  
Granted, they had spent the first few years of their partnership constantly threatening to mortally wound each other, and still did on occasion, but it had toned down substantially since they’d implemented their little sleeping arrangement. 

“Is that a yes?” 

Hux glanced around at the papers that had been scattered when his chair was pushed back. It would take hours to figure out what was what, and days to reorganize. He decided then that it couldn’t hurt to put it off one more day, Snoke be damned. As uncharacteristic as it may be, he wanted to spend the rest of his shot-to-hell day just looking at Kylo, drinking in every beautiful thing about him. 

“It’s a ‘we’ll see,’ Kylo. No promises.” 

His smile, Hux decided, was the most beautiful thing. This was followed closely by his eyes, then his laugh. The way his voice sounded when he was tired. How he was so serious around everyone but Hux. The way he tried to be funny through his extreme misuse of the force while Hux was trying to talk during meetings. The way he looked in his robes. How intimidating he looked in his mask. The way he was so, completely dedicated to the continuation of Vader’s work.  
Yes, the man in front of him was beautiful in every way. Hux couldn’t imagine a world where he didn’t get to stand beside him, be his friend, be worshipped by him.  
He couldn’t imagine a world in which he himself was not in love with Kylo Ren.  
Hux knew, as easily angered he was, as bad tempered as he became, Kylo would always stand beside him. He didn’t understand, but he didn’t really care why, either. He just liked that Kylo was still there, after everything Hux put him through. All the death threats, conversations with Snoke, torture sessions. Kylo was still right there. Hux could put his hands on him, Kylo wanted Hux’s hands on him. It didn’t seem to matter how many people he had killed with them, how many orders he’d gestured at his soldiers; Kylo wanted him. It was marvelous, really and truly.  
It was still rough, when they got together, like dying stars clinging to life. They came together in a glorious explosion, clinging to each other into the beginnings of the morning light, kissing each other’s scars and bruises. They were a supernova.  
Hux knew, of course, it wouldn’t be long before they became a black hole. Kylo was moody and Hux was always busy. And really, hate sex will only last them for so long.  
Except, the General wasn’t so sure it was hate sex anymore. Kylo made him feel something he hadn’t felt in years, something he’d tried so hard to repress and get over. Kylo had him convinced he had fallen in love.  
Love was a foreign plain, something that he didn’t know how to navigate. He didn’t know how to respond to Kylo’s pleas for a response. He didn’t understand.  
But nonetheless, he was in love, and as unhappy as the idea made him, a simple glance at Kylo was all it took to put him in his place. Kylo Ren deserved love. He was a good man, influenced by someone who was not. Kylo was an emotional person, tied so closely to the way he felt that Hux was sure it would be his undoing. Now, the General knew, Kylo would be his undoing. 

 

So, when he sat down on his hard floor, and Kylo collapsed down into his lap, releasing all of the emotion he kept to himself for so long, Hux merely smiled and stroked his hair.  
“Hux, do you love me?” he repeated softly through his body-racking sobs.  
“Why, yes, Kylo Ren. I think I do.”


End file.
